


What The Hell?!

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Jokes, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead People, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Funny, Humor, Jokes, M/M, Morticians, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500, dead bodies, morgue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alfred gets home from visiting his family to find Ivan with a surprise.Oneshot/drabble





	What The Hell?!

Alfred walked into his living room. He had just come from visiting his family -- his parents, and his brother. And even though he really did love them to pieces, they were...well, they were a lot, to say the least. Alfred was tired, and ready to just get in bed and call up his boyfriend. 

When he turned on the light, he screamed.

Alfred's boyfriend Ivan was in the room with a bunch of dead bodies. He worked in a morgue, but still. This was not normal. 

"Ivan! What are all these dead bodies doing here?!" Alfred yelled, making the other guy jump and turn. 

Ivan paused, before shrugging. "Not much, to be honest." 

Alfred hated himself for laughing.


End file.
